Charlotte Abney
Charlotte 'Char' Grace Abney (b. February 10, 2008) is a half-blood witch, who was raised in Wellingborough, England to her parents Rupert Abney and Sharon Abney (née Croft). She first showed signs of magic when she was nine and levitated a book. Charlotte was aprehensive to go to school for magic but was "forced against her will". Upon arriving to Hogwarts, she was sorted into Ravenclaw for her intellect and originality, however, the Sorting Hat considered sorting her into Hufflepuff for her fair nature, kindness, and patience. Presently, Charlotte is a 4th year student who loves to learn but is not always crazy about accademic or conventional learning. Her favorite classes are Care Of Magical Creatures and Herbology. However, despite being a Ravenclaw, she struggles to pay attention to anything that does not interest her, leaving her mind to wander. She prefers to go fairly unnoticed due to her aloof nature and she prefers to listen more than she likes to speak. She has a soft spot for magical creatures and prefers the quality of her friends over the quantity. ((OOC Notice: This is a work in progress for a current character. As such, the following information is not all avaiable to use in character if not apparent public knowledge or obtained in character, with the exception of the rumors section.)) Biography Family Lineage Charlotte's father, Rupert Abney, was the unplanned child of pureblood wizard Jack Abney and Muggle Sophia Fletcher. The Abney family had a long history of pureblood pride and strict codes of conduct, which were damaged by Jack's tryst. When Jack's parents learned of Sophia, they threatened to do her, her family, and her newborn son harm. They felt Sophia to be the villain of the entire scandal, a foul temptress, and a defiler of their precious family, but Jack was far from innocent in the matter. Jack tried to rectify the situation as best he could by marrying Sophia, legitimizing their relationship and child, and feigning love for her to protect her from his family's wrath. The act blossomed into close friendship, and they remained married until Jack's passing. Rupert Abney attended Hogwarts upon coming of age and was sorted into Gryffindor house. During his seventh year, he met Sharon Croft, a muggle-born witch in Hufflepuff house. What began as a friendship became much more after they graduated. They married and gave birth to three children: Nadine in 1997, Jackson in 2003, and Charlotte in 2008. Early Life Charlotte grew up in a family that loved magic, for the most part. Her older sister Nadine was a 1st year at Hogwarts when Charlotte was born and her older brother Jackson was 5 years older and the gaps between Charlotte and her siblings made her feel isolated from them. Charlotte retreated into books and found worlds inside of them that she prefered over the one that she lived in. She was a quiet girl who prefer not to be in the limelight, but when she exhibited her first magical act, her parent's focus shifted to her as they tried to impose their excitement onto her while her sister was off with a family of her own. When she was 11, she was forced "against her will" to attend Hogwarts despite her desire to live a "simple, normal life" the way that muggles do. She did not have many friends due to keeping to herself too much, but decided that one good thing to come out of Hogwarts would be her coming out of her shell to rewrite her story. In 2020, Charlotte's brother Jackson went missing after his graduation from Hogwarts. Charlotte's family is very preoccupied with their search for him that they have sold their house in Wellingborough so they can spend all their time searching. In the meantime, Charlotte goes home to her grandmother's home in West Sussex and only hears from her parents every few months with short updates. Life at Hogwarts Years 1-3 Charlotte met her first friend before school even began. She was being dragged around by the School Shopping Committee (i.e. her mother) and bargained for time away to shop in peace. She met Gwenanderin Violet Ferox outside of the wand shop and they shopped for wands together and then proceeded to do the rest of their shopping together (a tradition that still stands in their 4th year). Charlotte was very introverted during the first three years and she was able to avoid trouble despite the chaos amidst at the school. Her favorite class was lunch time and her favorite elective was when she would elect to nap between breakfast and lunch. She struggled in school but somehow managed to study just enough to pass her classes with satisfactory marks. She wanted to get into her studies but could not find her groove in her classes or in school. Personality Appearance * Long brown hair, usually styled in some sort of way, with deep blue eyes. She used to magic her hair black using Crinus Muto, but has started to desire to be her own person and let it grow natural. * She wears her uniform only when required, otherwise she has a love for laid back, muggle street fashion. * She often wears a little makeup, since her mother gave her the "okay" when she turned 13, but never anything over the top. * Despite her love for treats and snacks, she stays in shape by exercising frequently and can often be seen jogging, wandering the halls or campus, or dancing in place to muggle music. Traits and Behaviors * Charlotte appears very serious or quiet upon first meeting. * Once she feels comfortable around people, she is usually somewhat sassy and loves to joke around, rarely taking things half as seriously as she appears to. * More of a listener than a talker. She prefers to observe. * Has a love for exploration which leads to her appearing to be aloof as she wanders through the halls unseen, unable to sit still for very long. * Though she comes from a wealthy family, she is very down to earth and humble due to being raised partially by her muggle grandmother, whom she has a huge soft spot for. * Because of her grandmother, she has protective instincts for muggles and feels defensive whenever they are talked badly about. * She has a weakness for sweets and junk food and will often make a beeline for them if available. Rumours *She has a secret boyfriend from Durmstrang. *She once got into a fist fight at The Three Broomsticks, though it's unclear as to what provoked her. *She never sleeps. *She sleeps all day and misses all of her classes. *She once commenced a food fight by flinging mashed potatoes at the Gryffindor table.